She's So Mean
by LilyEvansLivesHere
Summary: A songfic about James' love and how he finally got a yes from Lily. J&L 3 Rated T just in case. Song is "She's so Mean" by Matchbox 20. This is my first songfic, so please read and review :) Please & thank you!


Hey guys! Sorry I've been inactive for a while now, I've got a new job as a Legal Secretary and it's heaps full on. I promise that I am working on making time for my stories though. I may have a little Christmas cheer to spread soon for a J&L story! In case you haven't figured (I'm sure you have – you're all such smart fanficcers!) James & Lily are my absolute favourite pairing J Hope you enjoy this little songfic, it's my first!

Song: She's so Mean – Matchbox 20

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to say I own it, I don't L  
All credit for everything (except the storyline) goes to JK Rowling.

* * *

_I kn-kn-know a girl_

_She gets what she wants all the time  
Cause she's fine_

There she was, the most beautiful girl that James had ever seen. His eleven-year-old school-boy heartbeat racing as her long, red hair shimmers in the sun as she walks back to the castle with her friends.

_But for an angel, she's a hot, hot mess  
Make you so blind  
But you don't mind_

"All right, Evans?" James asked in his most huskiest of voices. The Halloween party had brought out Lily Evan's sexy side. She was dressed as a muggle fairy called Tinkerbell, the torn bottom of the bright green dress barely reaching mid-thing length; the dress clung tightly to the twelve-year-old's slowly developing body.

_Cause she's an uptown, get-around, anything-goes girl  
She's a hardcore, candy-store, give-me-some-more girl_

"Bugger off Potter. I'm having fun with my friends, don't ruin it." Lily frowned, poking the end of her fairy wand into James' chest.

James sighed and walked over to his friends.

"No luck Prongs?" asked Sirius.

James shook his head again. "She still doesn't like me Padfoot. Why not? I'm the whole package!"

"Might have something to do with that massive head on your shoulders!" Lily exclaimed as she walked past with her friends, Marlene Jarvis and Hestia Jones. Sirius winked at Hestia, making her blush oh-so-slightly.

_She'll make you take her to the club, but then she leaves with her friends_

_She likes to stay late at the party cause the fun never ends  
And all her clothes are on the floor, and all your records are scratched  
She's like a one-way ticket cause you can't come back_

"Potter!"

James turned to see a dazed Lily Evans stumbling towards him, Hestia and Marlene closely in tow.

"Your blasted friend, Black has confounded Lily!" screeched Marlene. "Now what do we do?"

"Potter! Take me to the hospital!" Lily ordered, her emerald eyes darting back and forth, not connecting with any surroundings.

"C'mon Lils." James picked her up and carried her out of the Great Hall and towards the short cut to the fourth floor and to where the hospital was located. Marlene and Hestia frowning at his back.

_Sayin' yeah, and you want her  
But she's so mean  
(You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?)  
Yeah, and you want her  
But she's so mean  
(You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?)_

"Potter?" Lily's eyes fluttered back open, taking in her surroundings. "What am I doing here? And why are YOU here? What did you do to me?"

_You kn-kn-know that if you don't shut your mouth  
She'll freak out_

James shrugged and walked out leaving Lily open-mouthed, gaping at his back.

_You better get your shit together  
Cause she's bringing you down, now  
Yeah, boy, you better, you better_

"POTTER! STOP HEXING SEV!" Lily screeched in James' face, her nose inches from his. James was too busy taking in all of Lily's facial features that he didn't even hear her screeching. James counted the faint freckles on her nose, he watched as her perfectly tidy auburn eyebrows scrunched in frustration.

"Are you even listening?" Lily growled angrily.

"Sure Lils." James said, continuing to take in the thirteen-year-old's face as her frown deepened.

_Cause she's an uptown, get-around, anything-goes girl, girl  
She's a hardcore, candy-store, give-me-some-more girl, girl_

Lily spread her books out in front of her, studying with her best friend, Severus Snape.

"…But I've found that there's a few differences with that potion." Severus finished.

"Yeah?" Lily asked, not really listening. "Why do you hang around with them Sev? They're looking at you like you're with a piece of dirt."

"They're my friends, Lily." Severus replied. "And you know what they're like about muggleborns. Not me though."

"Promise?" Lily asked.

Severus nodded. "Always."

Lily and Severus continued to study for their upcoming Potions finals.

Little did the pair know, James watched Lily and Severus chatting from the Marauder's tree by the lake.

_She's got a wicked sense of humor, can't believe what she says_ _  
She drinks Bacardi in the morning till it goes to her head  
And all you want is just to hold her, but she don't go for that  
She has a hard time coming when she can't hit back_

"Lily!" James whispered from under his Invisibility Cloak down the seventh-floor corridor. He watched the Map for Lily's dot, coming straight for him. Unfortunately, so was Filch.

Lily stumbled noisily towards him. "Who's there?" She whispered loudly.

"Silencio!" James pointed his wand at Lily and she was silent at once. She grabbed at her throat trying to talk, flailing her arms around. James popped out from under the cloak and beckoned the drunken Lily towards him. Lily shrugged and joined James under the cloak, just as the caretaker Argus Filch rounded the corner. James hugged Lily tightly to his body and they flattened themselves against a wall to avoid Filch's grasp.

* * *

After Filch had left, James took Lily to the now-empty Gryffindor Common Room, removed the cloak and restored her voice.

"What the hell are you doing Lily?" James growled. "Do you want to hang by your thumbs in the dungeons? Because it's not fun."

Tears flowed freely from Lily's eyes; her emerald eyes glittering. "I thought that FireWhisky would make me forget today… I lost my friend you know. You didn't help either."

"I know Lily and I'm sorry, but you're better off without him." James grabbed a box of tissues from the table beside him and offered them to Lily.

"I can just imagine what my mother would say." Lily giggled, her puffy eyes twinkling slightly. "Lily Jean Evans! You're fifteen, drunk and disorderly! How daaaaare you?!"

James laughed. "I'm sure your mum would take care of you and THEN do that, Lils.

Lily giggled. "Don't think this changes things between us."

_Sayin' yeah, and you want her  
But she's so mean  
(You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?)  
Yeah, and you want her  
But she's so mean  
(You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?)_

James sighed. "No. Of course it wouldn't."

Lily's puffy eyes turned to slits. "What's that supposed to mean, Potter?"

"I save you from Filch and don't even get a thank-you! No! Instead you hate me!" James shouted. "What the hell do I have to do to change things Lily? I care so much about you and you don't give a damn!"

Lily's eyes widened. She got up and rushed off to the girls' dormitory, letting out a sob as she went.

James sighed angrily and ran a hand through his hair. Maybe he needed to change. Maybe he was just an arrogant, bullying toerag as she shouted at him that afternoon…

_Every now and then she makes you just a little bit crazy_

_She'll turn the knife into your back and then she's calling you 'baby'  
Crazy_

James turned to see a smiling Lily behind him. In the distance, he saw Hestia and Sirius snogging rather heatedly against a brick wall and Remus and Peter were talking to Marlene about something, occasionally glancing Lily and James' way.

"Hi!" She smiled. Things had been so much better now that they had established a friendship. Things had been a little rocky at the start, but eventually they managed to find common interests and a new study buddy.

"Ready for sixth year, Miss Prefect?" James teased.

Lily giggled, her laugh making James' stomach turn excitedly. "I sure am! How did you know I was a prefect again?"

James smiled. "Remus told me. Congratulations."

"Thanks, Potter." Lily smiled. "Did I hear right? Dumbledore made you Quidditch Captain?"

James nodded. "I was so ecstatic when I saw the badge. Dad actually was bouncing around like a little kid when I told him."

"I bet!" Lily laughed.

"So Lils... Will you sit with the guys and I on the train?" James asked nervously.

Lily nodded. "Sure. Let's go."

James followed Lily smiling while simultaneously beckoning his friends to join them.

_She'll make you take her to the club, but then she leaves with her friends_

"Lily, we've gotta be in the Prefect's compartment!" Remus exclaimed, 30 minutes into the train ride to Hogwarts.

"Oh Merlin's pants! We do too!" Lily jumped up. "Why didn't we remember that Remus?"

Remus laughed. "I don't know Lily. Let's go."

"Bye guys!" Lily waved, turning into the train corridor, heading for the front; Remus following her to the Prefect's compartment.

James slumped in his seat.

"Bad luck Prongs." Sirius said, clapping him on the back and spraying him with remnants of the cauldron cakes he had just devoured.

"Thanks Padfoot." James said sarcastically, taking off his glasses to wipe them clean.

_She likes to stay late at the party cause the fun never ends  
And all her clothes are on the floor, and all your records are scratched  
She's like a one-way ticket cause you can't come back_

Lily played with her red hair, which was now tied up in an extravagant knot on the top of her head, a few loose strands framing her face. She looked down at her floor-length, strapless white dress, decorated with gold glitter and gems.

"Hestia, Marlene… I have to confess something." Lily said nervously.

Hestia and Marlene turned, they were behind the pillar atop the Entrance Hall stairs. Hestia was wearing a crimson dress with spaghetti straps and adorned with silver jewels, her blonde hair sleek and straight, instead of the usual curly frizz-ball it usually was; Marlene was in a black halter dress, her hair curled and cascading down the left side of her body.

"I-I think I like James…" Lily blushed violently.

Hestia squealed. "About time!"

Marlene giggled. "Who have you got for a partner? Is it James?"

Lily shook her head. "I got Sirius."

Hestia smiled evilly. "Let's swap! I have James."

Lily smiled brightly and hugged her friend. "You're the best Hest!"

The three girls exhaled deeply, put their masks on their faces and began their descent down the stairs.

* * *

James was nervous, the anonymous, seventh-years, masquerade ball had arrived and he saw the girls coming down the staircase to the Entrance Hall. Marlene stood in front of Remus and he lifted her black and silver mask smiling; they walked off talking about some upcoming assessment. The Gryffindor Head Girl and her best friend came face to face with James and Sirius; the boys looked to each other nervously. Hestia walked to Sirius and smiled widely, Sirius lifting her orange and yellow mask and kissing her passionately before leading her into the Great Hall. James smiled and looked deep into Lily's eyes, Lily blushing under the intensity of his gaze.

_Sayin' yeah, and you want her  
But she's so mean  
(You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?)_

He reached forward to lift her cream and gold mask.

"What do you think you're doing, Potter?" Lily frowned.

_Yeah, and you want her  
But she's so mean  
(You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?)_

James' smile faltered. Was Lily really mad at him for trying to lift her mask? He wanted so badly to lift her mask and see the full beauty of her face.

"Wha-What do you mean Lils?" James stammered.

Lily smirked. "I'm not THAT easy to please James."

James frowned before realising that she had used his first name for the first time ever. "Lils…"

Lily held her index finger up to James' lips, silencing him. "Shush. I was teasing James."

James smiled and reached again for her mask, this time removing it from her face.

_Yeah, and you want her  
Yeah, you want her  
Yeah, I know how you want her, but she's so mean  
(You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?)_

"I've been so mean haven't I, James?" Lily asked.

James smirked. "I can live with it I think." James offered his hand and Lily took it. "The ball can wait a few minutes. I want to show you something." James lead Lily outside into the darkness.

"James?" Lily whispered.

"Mmm?"

"Where are we going?"

"Close your eyes. It's a surprise." James said.

Lily obliged nervously. She felt James tug on his hand and she followed his movements until he finally stopped.

"You can open your eyes now." James whispered.

Lily opened her eyes to the sheer beauty of the marauders tree adorned with tiny little fairies flying around, their golden glitzy light radiating off of them, leaving a trail of glitter in the tree.

"It's beautiful James." Lily smiled; her mouth agape. "Did you plan this?"

"You tell me Lils." James smiled. "What does the tree say?"

Lily looked at the tree, realising that the fairies tracks spelt out a message, her smile widening. "You're beautiful… That's so sweet James."

"So… Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me Lily?" James asked nervously.

Lily nodded. "I would love to."

James hugged her, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around. He put her down and they rested their foreheads together; enjoying the company of one another.

_You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?_


End file.
